Ruhen Alderstarken
OVERVIEW Ruhen was a Cyras Sensitive Male Human who was the son of Benjamin Adlerstarken, the "Immortal Emperor" of the "Eternal Empire" of Koralderoth. After the death of his father by his own hand, Ruhen immediately took charge of the Empire and brought its remaining and surviving populace out of the Galaxy. Unbeknownst to the rest of intelligent life, he took them to a system in the Large Magellanic Cloud, and remains there. Ruhen and his twin brother, Verklen, were the sons of Benjamin Adlerstarken and Tyshara Adlerstarken. As children, Ruhen and Verklen would often swap clothes to confuse their servants. They were trained from birth to be warriors, but Ruhen gradually became resentful of his Fathers apparent lack of interest or affection towards them, his resentment growing over the years, even as his brother, Verklen tried to placate him. Tyshara loved her twins. But they didnt return her affections. Eventually, when their sister, Vayshara was born and displayed unstable powers, Benjamin simply locked her mind to contain her powers. When Tyshara attempted to leave Benjamin and take her children, Ruhen and his siblings simply laughed and called her weak. She was then forced to leave them alone, as her children were more powerful than her. ESCAPE FROM KORALDEROTH After Benjamins plan to become completely immortal backfired after the Earth Alliance fleets led by The Unified American Federation and United Christian had broken the blockade of Koralderoth, Ruhen attempted to take the opportunity to bring justice. He went to the throne room and executed his Father, before he could do anything worse. Although, before he could do this, Benjamin unleashed a rage-filled shock of lightning at Ruhen, immobilizing him for a few minutes. Although Ruhen eventually retained consciousness and returned to kill Benjamin, putting an end to the atrocities he committed, and future ones he would be capable of committing. Unfortunately, the Earth Alliance was not relenting, and had no idea of Ruhens intentions. They bombarded the now defenseless throne room, and Ruhen was left for dead under the debris. But against all odds, his Mother, after years of disappearing, returned to save her son from certain death. She pulled him out of the wreckage of the throne room and to safety. It would be from this point on that Ruhen, as the new Emperor, would believe it safer for the exiled Empire and its people to retreat into the vastness of space once more. He would not risk another conflict with the Alliance, a conflict they didn't even have the resources for. Since then, the Empire has been defeated and dissolved, but as of now, no one knows that its Empirian Remnants have retreated into a nearby satellite of the Milky Way, the Large Magellanic Cloud. It is here that the Imperial Remnant has begun to rebuild its society with the protection of the distance from the Capital Galaxy of the Milky Way. The Emperor Aims to rebuild the fleet into what it could have been, with no limits and huge numbers. He also aims to return the prowess of the Empire by mining every unneeded world it can find. And maybe, just maybe, the Empire can return to make peace with the Alliance, and fix the mistakes made by Ruhens Father. To return to the capabilities the Empire should have had...